Ethan and Aiden: My Dark Knights
by scarletoconner
Summary: I never thought my life would change i always thought i would be that girl who was just a no body. but thats all gonna change the night i got bit.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan and Adien: My Dark Knights

Chapter 1: The Bite

I heard a loud bang outside, so I walked out barefoot holding my pants up trying to keep them from getting wet.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I heard no response so I just walked back inside and locked the door. "Scott! Is it just us tonight?" "Yeah, moms staying at the hospital late tonight." "Is Stiles coming over, and are you hungry cause I'm making food?" "Yeah he'll be over later, and no I'm good."

I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge rummaging through what leftovers we have. Finally I found some leftover Mexican food so I shoved it in the microwave. I shoveled done the food threw away the container and headed upstairs. Tomorrow was the first day of school and I needed to pick out a cute outfit.

I called Lydia and asked her what she was wearing tomorrow. "My navy blue dress and a pair of heels." "Thanks I'll see you tomorrow."

I decided I was going to wear a coral tank with my black leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite pair of lace ups. I heard a knock on the door so I rushed down stairs and unlocked the door. There stood Stiles I yelled up to Scott that he was here. "Hey Stiles." I said as I plopped onto the couch.

I watched the boys head upstairs mumbling about going to find and dead body in the woods. "Scott I'm going for a run I'll be back later." I waited for a reply but heard nothing so I just left. I ran through the woods for what seemed like hours.

I started feeling this pain in my side when I looked down there was blood all over my shirt. I freaked out and started running home. I got inside the house and yelled at Scott to meet me in my room. When I got upstairs Scott and Stiles were sitting on my bed.

I rose up my shirt to reveal what looked like a bite. I started to panic the last thing I heard before I passed out was Stiles saying "Oh shit, she's going into shock lay her down." When I woke up I had on a new shirt my side was patched and the boys were asleep on my floor.

"Guys! What the heck are you doing?" Scott was the first to speak "Something bit you last night Stiles did some research and he thinks it was a werewolf." "A werewolf you guys are insane, but it's the first day of school and I don't want to be late so get out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Anchor 

I got in the shower letting the warm water run all down my body feeling good. I got out dried off hung up my towel I got changed grabbed my bag and told Scott I was leaving. When I got in my car the song Human was playing "_Cause I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down I'm only human" _I quickly changed the song and headed out for school.

When I got to school I found Lydia standing at her locker. I ran over to her " Hey Lyds."  
"Hey Scarlet cute outfit."  
"You too" I replied

I leaned up against my locker and watched two new guys walk by. They looked like twins, I turned to Lydia "Who are they?"  
" Ethan and Aiden."

"I'll take one you get the other kay." I said smiling.  
I walked up to one of the twins and said " Hi my names Scarlet."  
He looked up from the ground " Hi I'm Aiden and that's Ethan."

" Me and my friend Lydia wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out later?"  
"Sure, but you should know Ethans gay"  
"Oh that's fine I'm sure Lydia wont mind."

I walked back over to Lydia.  
"Hey we are going to hang out with them this weekend, but Ethans gay."  
" It doesn't matter I have my eye on Stiles your brothers friend."  
"I'll see you later Lydia."

As I walked to class I ran into Scott.  
" Hey whats up with your eyes, they are glowing like a bright brown."  
I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror only to find my eyes glowing yes glowing I screamed.  
Scott came running in. "Whats wrong?"

By then my eyes stopped glowing. " Nothing, but something's definitely wrong."  
"I'm just gonna go home, see you when you get there." I started to walk off then turned around  
"SCOTT! bring Stiles with you."

I walked outside and got in my car ad headed home. When I got home I called Lydia and told her I wasn't feeling good so I just decided to head home from school, and I was gonna have to reschedule our lunch plans. When I got home I headed straight up to room and laid down after a while I finally passed out.

When I woke up the boys where here in my room, I asked how long they had been standing there.  
"We just got here." Scott finally answered. " Stiles figured out how to control your changes… you need to find an anchor."  
"An anchor what the hell is an anchor?"  
"Someone or something that anchors you to your human side." Stiles had finally chimed in.

"Yeah well we need to figure this out and we need to do it fast. Me and Lydia have a date with the two new kids Ethan and Aiden, in like a couple hours."  
" What! no you cant go, you cant take the rick of shifting in front of them."

Stiles started freaking out how important it was for me to stay home, until he figured out more about werewolfs.  
"Well until you do get out I need to get dressed for tonight, and yes I'm still going after what you just told me."  
I watched the boys leave my room, I turned and walked to my closet and picked out the cutest outfit I owned threw it on and called Lydia.

"Hey I'm on my way be there in a few."  
I threw on my clothes real quick grabbed my bag and my keys and headed downstairs.  
"I'll be back later Scott." I walked out the door and got in my car.  
I started pulling out of the driveway when Scott came running out of the house.

"Be careful." He said as I rolled down my window.  
"Don't worry, I will."  
I finished pulling out of the driveway and drove off. I sped all the way to the grill worried since I was already late.

I walked through the door relieved the guys weren't there yet. I ran over to Lydia "hey sorry I'm late."  
"Its okay they aren't here yet."

I watched the two boys walk through the door all hot with the way they walked.  
Adien was the first to speak "Hello ladies."  
"Hey" I said back quickly.

The night went by very quickly, and I decided to invite Adien over to my house.  
" Hey Adien wanna come back to my house?" he was quick to reply.  
"Sure." He turned to Ethan and told him he could take the car home.

Me and Adien got in the car and headed back to my house. We got to the front door and he stopped me, he looked at me looked at my lips he bit his lip he slowly leaned in for a kiss it was slow but passionate I felt my insides warm up.

When he pulled away I felt abandoned I dug through my back for my keys I fumbled around trying to get the door unlocked. When I finally got the door unlocked I grabbed his hand and led him up to my room. I burst through my bedroom door him kissing me slowly, he started pulling off my shirt and I knew we were going all the way.

I laid down on the bed pulling away from him I yanked and pulled at his shirt finally getting it off. When he went for my belt buckle he pulled away from my lips I felt warm inside my body craving for attention.

I didn't realize how bad I wanted him my body craved him I couldn't get enough of him.


End file.
